Underneath the Underneath
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: I hate it, everything around me is fake, everything. Even my life is a fake. I work as and undercover spy for the Sound. I can easily kill anyone. My job here today? To 'befriend' the Uchiha & turn him against Konoha. My name? Uzumaki Naruto.
1. I just HATE him

Sorry...I know I still have other storied I need to finish but this one I just couldn't let go! So please don't hate me...and review...plz...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **I hate it, everything around me is fake, everything. Even my life is a fake. I work as and undercover spy for the Sound. I can easily kill anyone. My job here today? To 'befriend' the Uchiha & turn him against Konoha. My name? Uzumaki Naruto.

Underneath the Underneith

Prologue:

I hate it, everything around me is fake, everything. Even my life is fake. I never liked Sakura. She's ugly and she has a huge forhead and her hair jusr drives me crazy! (_ughh)_I mean, who the heck has naturally pink hair? Even my hate for the Uchiha is fake. I just need to make him think I don't like him. Even if he 'makes' me mad I have to 'deal' with it. I'm not the guy everybody thinks I am. I could kill him easily but that'll just blow my cover.

I work as an undercover spy for the Sound. My job? Tell you later. Ok, now. My job is to befriend the Uchiha and turn him against Konoha. Ever since Orochimaru's failed attempt to take controll of Itachi's body he decided to go after the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

You're probably wondering how long I've been working for him right? It was actually decided by fate, heh, here I go sounding like Neji. My father's name is Uzumaki Arashi. The two of them were actually best friends when they were younger. Then these two had a bet, the bet was when they were playing a game of...Poker...yes, Poker. If my father won the bet then he would get Orochimaru's most prized possession 12 years later. But if he lost then Orochimaru would get my fathers most prized possession.

That's where I come in. I was born that 12th year. My father was now Hokage. But Orochimaru, had turned evil. He was now leader of the Sound. The day I was born was the day I was given away. Orochimaru had brought up the past events and my father was forced to give me up.

Now here I am, with Orochimaru in his lair. Even thought I heard stories told to me about my father I can't help but hate him. I hate him for doing this to me, for ruining my life, for selling me to this man, how can someone do that to their own son? But all that's not gonna matter anymore, cause now, it's time to take my revenge. It's time, for me to destroy Konoha. You're probably wondering who I am right? I'm the Kyuubi's container, Uzumaki Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheee! Yea...I started a new story without finishing my others, but I'm sooo sorry! I thought this up in Social Studies class and I just had to write it down!! Plz don't be mad at me!!! Please review!!! But at least I know how this storie's gonna end. **Yea yea, i think it seens rushed too...but oh well...**


	2. Dammit!

Updating on my friends behalf. lol, actually i was writing this in class before school started so yea, might be bad, idk, but my friend said she loves it. so let's see what you guys have to say. hint: reviews motivate me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **I hate it, everything around me is fake, everything. Even my life is a fake. I work as and undercover spy for the Sound. I can easily kill anyone. My job here today? To 'befriend' the Uchiha & turn him against Konoha. My name? Uzumaki Naruto.

Underneath the Underneith

**Ch. 2-Dammit!**

**Naruto's PoV**

You may think that I'm the loud mouthed ninja you're use to seeing daily. The boy with the wavy blond locks and the hideously wide smile, but no. Nothing's ever as it seems. But one things for sure, I judge people way too easily. It makes me wanna see if they're really what I think of them as. For instance, let's use Sakura:

Ugly: **True**

Annoying: **True**

Make a great girlfriend**: False**

She'd make a horrible girlfriend. But as part of this mission...I have to..get use..to...her...annoying self. But doesn't mean I need to be nice to her. Oh great, here she comes...

"Naruto!" she yelled loudly, as she almost made me go deaf, I still...did not answer. "Would you like to have the honor of going out with me?"

'Honor??? What honor is there? Who'd want the honor of going out with some pink thing?' I thought to myself. I turn as start walking away.

"Sasuke-kun's coming! Onegai?" I turn around facing the two. I never noticed Sasuke-teme right behind her untill she said that. I give him a, 'What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you?' look.

**Sasuke's PoV**

'I see you giving me that look, stop it! Stop it! Stop staring at me!'

"Hn." I say aloud, trying to calm myself down.

"Hmmm, no thanks" I hear him say as he turns and walks off the other direction walking off.

'Dammit! Dammit! Where are you going?!?! No! You can't leave me here with this...thing!' I yell to myself. 'Wait...who said I agreed on coming? Not me that's for sure.' I turn away from Sakura and run off.

* * *

Ugh, yea this sucks, flames are welcome ) lol. but yea, these chapters are going to be suuuuuper short. 


End file.
